High Praise
by TheRealKnifehead
Summary: When Sophitia prays one day to become closer to the gods, the result isn't exactly what she had in mind... Rated M for sexual content. Be sure to read the A/N!


**A/N - This story contains breast expansion and giantess growth. If that isn't your thing I recommend clicking away! **This story takes place in Soulcalibur VI's timeline. Apologies if the characters depicted seem OOC; I play Soulcalibur for the fighting, not necessarily the story. I wrote this for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy!

* * *

It was a calm spring morning when the birds in the trees found a certain Sophitia Alexandra strolling down a well-worn dirt path. The odd flower or blade of grass that had managed to grow onto the beaten path were trampled underfoot as the young Greek surveyed a small map that had been given to her by a wandering vagrant.

"According to that man," she said softly, "that shrine should be somewhere close by."

Sophitia didn't always have business to do in the villages down from the mountains. However, on this particular day, she required special herbs that could only be procured from the town of Dhaka. Sophitia needed the herbs, not only for practical, medicinal purposes, but also as a means of tribute to the gods.

Glancing up from the map, she noticed a landmark that was sketched by the man up ahead; a small tree, standing alone amongst the sea of grass all around it. Sophitia looked down at the map again and noticed a red 'X' painted above the tree.

"That must be where the shrine is," she said to herself. "How odd, though. What's a shrine doing in the middle of nowhere like this?"

The tree was within running distance, so Sophitia picked up the pace and made her way to it, her skirt flapping around her sturdy thighs while her ample bosom jostled.

* * *

"This is a shrine?" Sophitia said with a hint of confusion.

At the base of the lonely tree was a large, cylindrical rock, about as tall as her knees, engraved with runes Sophitia could not understand, even with her vast knowledge of written and spoken languages, both modern and ancient. Near the center of the rock was a small ruby, with glittered dully in the afternoon sun. She looked up at the branches high above her, sunlight glinting lazily through the broad leaves.

"I've still got a short way to go before I reach the town," she said aloud, seemingly to the stone. "However, I've plenty of time to converse with the gods. Hopefully this shrine will do."

Kneeling down and feeling the cool, damp sensation of the earth beneath her, Sophitia brought her arms in front of her chest, folded her hands together, closed her eyes, and turned her gaze skyward, shadows cast on her face from the leaves several feet above her.

"O' gods, guide me to the righteous path at all times. Pray that I will return safely home with the herbs that I require, in hopes that I can better myself as a servant of Your will. Allow me to get closer to You and I will prove myself a worthy follower."

Sophitia opened her eyes and stood up, only to flinch at a sudden sharp pain in her chest. She looked down, greeted not by the sight of her feet, but rather the sight of her hefty breasts; a sight she was accustomed too. Gingerly, she placed a hand on her right breast, fingering the straps of her bustier with her thumb.

"What on earth was that?" Sophitia said, slightly concerned. "I...didn't tie this too tight, did I?"

She shook her head. "I mustn't let silly thoughts distract me from my mission."

As Sophitia turned to step back on the path, another shock of pain wracked her chest, causing her to double over in surprise.

"...ah!" she exclaimed, taken aback by the increase in intensity compared to the previous shock. She had little time to recover before another shock hit her. Sophitia collapsed onto the dirt path, landing rather ungracefully on her rear.

"...w-wha...?" she panted, staring down at her breasts, which had now suddenly began to feel very warm. With each inhale and exhale of breath, her chest seemed to puff out slightly farther, almost as if she were...

"...growing?" Sophitia muttered in disbelief. Sure enough, her breasts were swelling outwards slowly yet visibly. Already they were noticeably larger than they had been a moment ago, her bustier beginning to relent against the increased weight. Slowly, Sophitia rose to her feet, eyes still fixated on her swelling chest, flinching again when suddenly, all her clothing felt mysteriously tighter. Her thigh-high boots clung to her shapely legs while her skirt hugged her womanly hips.

That's when Sophitia noticed her line of sight slowly rising.

"O' gods..." she said shakily, panic beginning to set in. "What is happening to me?!"

Her growth accelerated almost as if it was responding to her desperate plea, and within a few seconds her clothes, which she treasured so much, went from tight to tattered to totally nonexistent. Sophitia gasped, overtaken by a pleasurable heat that had enveloped her entire body. She watched the trunk of the wooden tree move upwards as if some creature was lifting it from its foundations.

She closed her eyes, feeling her body expand greatly all over. A part of her consciousness knew that whatever was happening to her had to be the work of foul magic, but her purity struggled to fight the increasing power of its opponent, lust.

Sophitia felt the warmth of a breast press snugly into an arm, which one she wasn't sure. Her mind, lost in bliss, only knew that she had her arms to her sides; her bosom had accomplished some significant growth.

The minutes ticked by while Sophitia grew before finally, the warm sensation dissipated, and Sophitia slowly opened her eyes.

Immediately, she noticed two things. One was that she could see much farther beyond the horizon than any normal human would be able to, mountains once an arduous journey away now seemed like a brisk morning walk.

Another was that her breasts were positively enormous. Even staring straight ahead she could see the vast slopes of her cleavage in her lower peripheral vision. Had she been the size she were prior they most certainly would look grotesquely large, but to a woman now so monumentally tall that the lonely tree's top branches gently brushed her ankle, they seemed almost proportionate.

Bending over to see past her significant bosom, Sophitia saw, for her own eyes, just how truly large she had become. The ground below her was like a carpet in a fancy mansion, the tree a child's plaything.

"O' gods..." she said, her voice booming across the serene landscape, sending any wandering animals scurrying back to their burrows in panic. "Is this...what you wish for me?"


End file.
